


Need help ASAP

by HonestAnimal13



Series: The Stark family [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Civil War Team Iron Man, F/M, Family Drama, Family Fluff, Moving On, Original Character(s), Possibly Unrequited Love, Silly, not wanda maximoff friendly, we love Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 08:46:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13498590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HonestAnimal13/pseuds/HonestAnimal13
Summary: Another short story in the new adventure with some family fluff and drama. Seems like the Stark family could use some help.





	Need help ASAP

 

Tony wanted to bang his head against the wall! It had been nearly 6 months now since he met Emily, James and Sophia. After learning what he still thought was the PG version of what happened to them, he took them in adopted them officially so they wouldn’t get used, but for fuck sake! He was a man of science and he had no idea how to deal with magic. Jame’s magic was more of healing and protection type of magic where Emily’s seemed more deadly darker. Tony had never seen Emily use her magic in deadly way but James had once confessed that the person responsible for them being this way wasn’t going to come back as Emily dealt with him. It worried Tony but he made sure to slowly let Emily open up to him. Sophia was the easiest to win over as was James but Emily she needed time which Tony gave her happily. They had their ups and downs but hey what family doesn’t. James and Emily seemed to have control of their powers so they weren’t like Wanda at all. However no one warned him about Sophia but let start at the beginning. The Stark family was heading over to the new SHEILD facility to talk Dr Strange and Professor Xavier about teaching his angels. Everything was good on the drive over. Sophia was in her baby seat happily playing with her Iron man teddy. Emily had her headphones listening to AC/DC (Tony was so proud) ,being a typical teenager. James and Tony where talking well more like James asking every question he could think of about who there were meeting. Happy was happily driving the to their destination. When they arrived Tony left Sophia with uncle Happy while the meeting happened. The meeting went off okay. Emily and James introduced themselves but Emily was very much closed of to professor Xavier whereas James loved him. Luckily Dr Strange seemed to be tolerable for Emily and the meeting seemed to go on without a hitch. That is when the building began to shake and alarms went off.

Friday voice came out loud through the speaker, “Boss head to the foyer that is where the disturbance is.”

Everyone quickly moved and honest Tony couldn’t be more surprised. In the middle of shield foyer was the Iron man teddy Tony had given Sophia but instead of being small he was now the size of the hulk. The teddy was standing on his leg looking ready to attack. Tony could see standing to the side of the giant teddy was Happy who eyes were bulging out with a excited Sophia In his arms. Everyone was very well shocked but Emily was having a laughing fit but Tony knew by Fury face they were going to have talk. Tony wasn’t sure If Dr Strange or Professor Xavier could handle his kids because though they weren’t genetically related they seemed to take after him. Tony really didn’t like magic and he just hope he would find some help soon as two magical kids was okay! Three was just too much. He could only prayed to what ever force out in universe there was help coming soon.

* * *

 

_Few days later_

It was the middle of the night and a restless Emily was walking over to the kitchen. She couldn’t sleep due to the nightmares that were keeping her up. FRIDAY had said she was the only one awake and she didn’t want to bother anyone. Emily knew Tony was stressed out about Sophia awakening though remembering it was hilarious. Emily plan was to make some popcorn and go watch film to calm her down plus there were ton films she needed to watch and some weren’t appropriate to watch with Tony and her siblings. Vision caught her attention as he emerged from the floor.

“Hello Vision.”

Vision smiled back but seemed distant and off. Emily had heard and seen the video of Vision getting pushed through the floor by Wanda who Emily suspected might have been his girlfriend. Emily had zero experience with relationships so she really couldn’t judge but that didn’t seem right thing to do. Over the past few months Emily had grown comfortable around Vision and everyone else. However when Vision became like this she knew he was thinking of Wanda and it just did not sit right with her. It was annoying! Clearly he deserved better. Vision was lovely and strangely attractive guy in her opinion. He had eagerness to learn and try new thing while also finding the positive in everything.

Emily leaned against vision grabbing his attention, “want to watch the rest of Game of Thrones with me while binging on popcorn?”

A small smile appeared on his face, “that would be nice. I am believe the next episode is the red wedding. I am looking forward to seeing something go well for once.”

They got the popcorn and some drink then sat down on the couch. FRIDAY turned on the episode and automatically Emily without realising it cuddle up next to Vision who wrapped his arms around her immediately getting comfy. Unknowing to both of them they did not realise that it was called the RED wedding for a reason.

Emily could hear some chuckling but she didn’t want to wake up. She was comfy and warm but she immediately snapped awake when she heard Vision voice calling her name. Emily wanted to die from embarrassment she had fallen asleep while watching tv with Vision and some how managed to lie on top of him. What made matter worse standing to the entrance way to the living room was Peter and James who both seemed to much enjoy Emily embarrassment. Then it got worse when James shouted for Tony.

“DAD! EMILY AND VISION ARE SLEEPING TOGETHER!”

As soon as he finished his sentence Pepper, Happy, Rodney and Tony appeared behind them. Emily felt her face going so red as she looked at the audience watching her. Vision was about to say something but Emily didn’t want to stay so she let the darkness take her, when she opened her eyes she was in her room.  
  
“FRIDAY blackout mode please! I don’t want to see anyone right now”

“It is done Emily, I have also made it so that James and Peter will be only having cold showers from now on.”

That made Emily smile! “Remind me to never to piss you off.”

Emily just crawled into bed wrapping herself in her blankets. She just had to develop a crush on Vision who would never look twice at her. Wanda was bitch in her opinion but she was pretty unlike Emily who looked like freak with her black eyes and child like body. If it wasn’t for her long mosey brown hair she probably be mistaken for boy. She was still recovering from before she met Tony and though the doctor had said she would develop. Emily couldn’t help feel insecure and though Tony had reassured her, she could not help but feel inadequate. 16 years old and she looked the same age as James who was 11. Emily needed help and she needed it soon.

**Author's Note:**

> So I would like some advice as I do want to pair Tony off with someone before I reintroduce the ex avengers. Oringinally I was going to pair Tony with a good Loki as he would be helpful with the kids magic and I kind like Loki/Tony but that doesn’t mean they have to be romantic. Now I won’t promise anything but I would like people opinions so feel free to tell me your thoughts. 
> 
> Thank you!


End file.
